I knew love could happen but not to me
by AxelVonCliffe
Summary: Well uh im not that good at summary's so i aplogize but it has two OC's and one is hinata's younger brother


I knew love could happen but not to me

I don't own naruto but Lucian and haru are mine... ha . This is my first fic so be nice.

Chapter 1 don't leave psychos with rocks

The alarm rang as a group of men ran in front of a cell with a teen in a red jumpsuit on singing. "It's a small world after all- he was cut

of by a man sucking on a cigarette like a lollypop as his slide a tray and a rock though the bars "Here you go convict."

The teen looked strangely at the guards as they gave a strange look and patted the man on the back "Just give us a call if anything happens be-."

The guard's were cut off by the boy

"What's with the rock there redneck?" He said while shoving a white lump that looked to resemble that of a piece of bread.

The guard looked at the teen and growled softy at him than grabbed the boy's shoulder having his hand in the slide's of the bar's and

picked him up by his shirt pulling him closer to him

" Kid I should just kill you here so you can't harm no one else." Speaking in the least understandable country accent you have ever heard in your life.

The man held a slick golden magnum to his head. The boy smirked and snickered at the guard "oh uh I'm truly sorry it will never happen again."

He said while grabbing the rock and sharpening it behind his back trying to break the chains .The guard pushed the gun from his head

"You better be sorry punk." The guard dropped him and put his gun away. Before talking he spit at the boy "I swear one of these days's I'll-."

He was cut off from speaking as a sharp rock pushed on his vocal cords "How did you get that." "What do you think I was doing with my hands behind my back knitting?"

The guard began to laugh nervously

"That's funny you will never kill me!"

The guard began to pull his phone out of his pocket in till the boy grabbed it out of his hands "oh what's this trying to call some help."

He let one hand off the man's neck and flipped open the cell phone with his free hand. He began to dial a number than a voice came on "Hello who's this."

"Oh you mean other people have this phone I'll have to find them." He closed the phone as he saw a group of men run up with guns

"Just in time to see me kick this illiterate cowboy's ass." He put the shared piece of rock in the other hand and pushed it harder on the man's vocal cords.

The golden magnum in the man's hand began to fall before the boy kicked it up with his foot and flipped it into his free hand. "Now I suppose that I have this I could escape."

The guards stared disturbed in till one came out "H-how could you." The boy pointed the barrel of the gun at the lock closed his eyes and shot it clean of the cell's bars.

The gun caused such a blast of power there was smoke all over the place after the smoke raised he stood right behind the man again.

He wrapped his arm around his neck and with a flip of his wrist he snapped the man's neck into and as the man's body droped to the ground the teen looked up he had one crimson red eye with a scar though it and one golden one and crimson red hair matching his scared eye .

The guards looked at him they were just about to shoot they herd boot's come closer to them. All the guards gasped and turn to see a tall man wearing a trench coat and a cowboy hat. He clapped

"Well done boy well done."

The teen cursed him under his breath "Know we got are self in a little trouble did we not."

He walked over the dead man on the ground and up to the boy.

The teen smirked at the man and sat down on the ground and looked at the man "Hmmm so tell me something what you plan on doing now that I'm out Humm."

The man gulped and started to sake as the boy cleaned the golden magnum that started this all. The man's name is Siykia Hyuga and owns the jail he is in right now.

Siykia began to smile hiding his knowing fear

"Well tell me with all the time's I talked to you I have never been asked you your name sport." The teen growled and stood up to put his new "toy" in his pocket

"Name's Lucian you know that Dumb ass."

The boy smiled with a discarded bullet in his mouth.

Don began to shiver as Lucian began to walk up to him and mind you Lucian's 6'1 ft 17 year old and Siykias a 5'9 ft 35 year old.

Lucian walked up to don and picked him up "Look here Siykia I like that suit." Siykia was wearing a red dress shirt, gold dress

pants that had red pinstripes, red dress shoes and a gold dress coat with red pinstripes. Lucian looked up and down at Siykia pulled

up some rope and striped don till he stood there with just red boxer's. Lucian smiled and took don's boxers as well. When the guards

found him he was in the jump suit that Lucian was wearing and tied up in the cell. The guards untied him and Siykia began to get angry and was about to pull out his red magnum instill he remembered FLASHBACK

"This is a nice gun you got here chief how bout I have that there." END OF FLASHBACK

End of chapter 1 ……………….


End file.
